My First Kiss Went Like This
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Another request for my friend SandNinja101. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally post this. Sonic and friends celebrate another victory against the infamous Doctor Eggman, with a game of spin the bottle with a twist. How will this end? Warning: Story involves OCC, and OC that is owned by SandNinja101. I don't own any thing


My First Kiss Went Like This.

AN: I just wanted to say: I own nothing! This is a requested story. The Sonic characters belong to their respective creators and the OC belongs to SandNinja101. Hope you like it!

The party was at its max. Everyone who knew the blue blur's personally, or his friends, all came to the cabin for an awesome party; celebrating Sonic's 100th victory against the all-too fat Doctor Eggman.

Everyone was there including: Team Chaos, Cream and Cheese, Ms. Vanilla, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and many more famous characters. Tails grinned happily watching Knuckles, and Victor have a contest over who can drink the most punch. So far they were neck 'n neck.

A small figure moved across the room, grabbing the twin-tailed kit's attention. The dark grey fur blending perfectly in the back-ground, no one really gave her a second glance. Knitting his brows together Tails silently questioned why she always hid away from the group. It was as if she didn't want to be part of it?

Celia never was a fan of big parties; she was more into a quiet night reading a book by the fire. Sadly that was not the case here, young Cream asked her to go, and no one can dare deny a cute little rabbit's big brown eyes, that could make any one melt like a Popsicle.

Celia leaned against the white wall pulling out a small blue book, her favorite, 'The Candle Light Mystery.' A very strange book that involved a man who enters an abandoned home in search for a phone after his car broke down. He finds the house is filled with waxed candles that light up every night at the same time. How so the mystery just goes deeper and deeper and even after she read the book, Celia found herself still confused.

"Are you ok?" Nearly jumping out of her fur, Celia froze, dark violet eyes meeting sky blue ones. Her lungs nearly exploding due to lack of oxygen.

Tails smiled but his attention shifted over his shoulder when someone announced game time. Watching everyone gather in the living room for the event, Tails looked back at the shrinking cat, she seemed scared, and as if afraid he would harm her. Was she really that scared of him, or just that shy?

"Come on, Celia, you should join us." Tails said offering his hand. When she shook her head, his bottom lip poked out, "Why not?"

Celia gulped she honestly didn't want to attract any attention, especially from her long time crush Tails. "I-um… don't think I can…"

Tails chuckled a little, "You never know unless you try." Grabbing her arm Tails tugged her to her feet smiling warmly, "I know you're shy, Celia, but we're your friends, and we won't hurt you I promise. Just have some fun while you still can."

His words were fire to the icy heart she had, melting away the walls and setting her soul ablaze. Why couldn't she just say no, it was just a simple one syllable word it doesn't take more than a breath to speak it.

That soft smile on Tails' face banished what remained of her free will, hypnotizing her. Everyone gathered in the middle of the living room, forming a large circle around a small soda bottle placed over a piece of cardboard.

Most Mobians gathered around, others decided to stand and watch from a good distance, in case they somehow got involved. Most sat in a lotus position around the game, Sonic explained the rules.

"Alright everyone, we're playing a mix of Spin the Bottle and Truth, Or Dare'. If you don't know the rules here they are. First off, you can't back out. If you're dared to do something when the bottle lands on you, you have to do it. If it's too tough for you then you'll have to answer a question. Got it?"

The others nodded.

"Ok, another rule is we need to keep this simple, so no awkward um… moments since we do have guests who wouldn't understand." Eyes roamed around the room targeting the children under thirteen.

"Alright, I'll go first to show you how it's done." Sonic gripped the clear plastic flicking his wrist, the bottle spun, around, and around in a circular blur. Slowly it landed the opposite of Sonic, its nose pointed to Rouge. Smiles erupted in waves of the public attending.

"Ok, Rouge, truth or dare?" The bat seemed to contemplate her choices for a second then smirked. "Dare." No one was surprised, Rouge was known for being out going and fearless especially when it came to her precious gems.

"Hmm… " Sonic hummed rubbing his chin, "I dare you to… sit on Knuckles lap and kiss him." The room was filled with startled looks.

Rouge sighed, something told her this would be the case, but none the less she stood up and walked over the red Echidna. Knuckles tensed up a little at Rouge's action, making a mental note to get Sonic back for this.

One she was seated on his lap; Rouge didn't hesitate to grab his jaw and quickly pecked his cheek with a soft, wet, pop. The crowd of Mobians struggled not to laugh at the sight of Knuckles turning into an interesting shade of pink.

Satisfied with the dare, Sonic patted Charmy for signaling his turn. The eager Bee grinned; everyone tensed especially Vector who could only guess what was going through that child's mind.

Grinning evilly Charmy spinned the bottle watching as the plastic scrapped against the cardboard, before stopping on Sonic. The royal blue hedgehog's eyes dilated at the sighted.

Charmy's evil laugh could be heard echoing around the dead silent room.

"Hmm," Charmy hummed tapping his finger against his chin, "Let's see, oh- I know," His hazel eyes glared deviously at Sonic. Said hedgehog couldn't breathe, everyone knew what the bee's mind could do, and now he'll have to witness it first had.

"I dare you to put on make-up and dance like a fairy princess!" Charmy couldn't help but laugh this was the best day ever, so far; the night had yet to end.

He should have known this was going to happen. Sooner, or later something like this was going to happen and sadly it had to happen to him of all people.

With some help from Rouge, and Amy, Sonic stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy white and princess pink, multi-layer skirt dress. It wasn't a perfect fit, the sipper only came to his shoulder blades; his quills stuck out, nearly tearing the scratchy fabrics.

The rough puffy shoulder straps made his neck extremely itchy, sadly he couldn't reach that annoyed spot, the straps were so tight it almost made his arms go numb from lack of blood circulation.

The fairy wings made it difficult to move his shoulders, and neck. If anything he was a walking mummy so stiff thanks to the strangling clothes.

Charmy didn't hesitate to thrust a finger at Sonic's direction coughing up a lung from his fit of giggles and laughs. The royal blue hedgehog merely rolled his eyes with an angry grunt and reclaimed his seat next to Tails. "Yeah, yeah; get it out of your system." He grumbled waving his knuckles in a shooing fashion. Jeez annoying was an understatement for this energetic bee.

After his laughing spasm, Charmy turned to grin at Tails. "Your turn!" Charmy sang out with a suppressed snicker.

The sun furred kit spinned the bottle, it spun around for a few seconds before coming to a slow stop, the nose point the coal colored feline.

Amy nudged the cat-girl when she failed to notice the bottle in front of her; her nose stuck in between pages of her favorite book.

"Ok, Celia," Tails said, he pressed a finger to his chin in ponder. "I dare you too…"

The room seemed tensed as Tails considered his roaming ideas running free in his intelligent mind.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Tails' white muzzle; he shot Celia a knowing look as if he could read her mind.

"I dare you…" He dragged his sentence on just to see everyone squirm in anticipation. Finally he decided to end the torture; they were on the end of their seats. "…To kiss me."

The room dropped dead in silence.

"W-what?" The cowering voice spoke with much hesitation. Tails held onto his smirk, "You heard me. I dare you to kiss me."

Her fuzzy cheeks flared when her brain finally understood what he meant and still she couldn't believe it.

The room was filled with smiles and giggles. The only person who wasn't as surprised as the rest of Amy, finding out about Celia's crush was as obvious as her own. The poor cat would always shy away from the yellow kit, or blush around him.

Amy had decided to play Cupid.

Grabbing Tails for some time alone, Amy was able to get him to confess.

Celia couldn't believe it, was she happy, or was she sad? She couldn't describe her emotions at the moment, everything was bouncing around all over the place; one after the other! It was insane!

Her heart drummed in her ears in loud beat. It only increased in rhythm when Tails scooted closer, and stretched out his hands, to cup hers. Rubbing his thumbs against her shaking knuckles, Tails smiled it was kind no longer a copied image of Sonic's famous grin.

Lifting her eyes, Celia felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, leaving her breathless. Eyes strained on the two, waiting for the big moment.

Her mind screamed to leave the party, and never speak of it again. Yet, her heart, spoke in a much softer; kinder, tone. It urged her to continue the dare.

Taking a deep breath Celia inched herself closer, and closer; heart pounding at an unhealthy pace.

The scent of mint filled her nostrils making her mouth water, and her lips tickled; wanting to be pressed tightly to the white lips of her crush.

Everything suddenly went black.

Everyone stared, jaws hanging by a mere thread. Celia was only an inch away from kissing Tails; sadly it was over before it began with her face planted against the white fur of Tails' chest. Out cold.

Tails sighed staring at the teen cat, before he carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs. No one dared to say a word.

The spare bedroom was nearly pitch black, luckily Tails navigated his way around; after all this was where he lived growing up.

Shifting the Celia's light weight to one arm, the kit pulled back the quilt and sheets gently tucking her in the warm mattress.

He couldn't help but smile at the cute sight in front of him. She looked so adorable, the moon's rays peaking through the curtains made her coal gray fur sparkle like diamonds in a way.

His heart skipped a beat, when he locked eyes on her lips. So soft, so kissable, it made his lips itch with need.

A quick look at the door reassured the fox's fears of getting caught.

Satisfied, he carefully kneeled down next to the cat, tilting his head, brushed lips with the other teen.

A second passed before the kit stood back on shaking legs. Well at least the dare was fulfilled. Smiling Tails made his exit through the door, he'll have to remember to thank Amy for her constant chatter, if she hadn't accidentally mentioned Celia's crush this would have never happened.

Oh well no need to dwell on the past; the feeling is mutual.

"Night, Celia, hope you had a good time." The lop-sided smile, answer his question and with that the yellow kit closed the door with a click and headed back down stairs to finish the game, before Amy decides to pull a trick or two , on Sonic.

AN: I just want to say sorry to my friend SandNinja101, who requested this story. Procrastination takes a lot out of a person. XP Anyways I hope it was the way you liked it.


End file.
